Mirror
by shirogane-chan
Summary: Nunca te deja mirar sus ojos, nunca deja de sonreír y nunca deja de decir que tiene miedo para no pelear... ¿Pero alguna vez te has preguntado el porque de aquello? Alemania no lo ha hecho pero después del final de la segunda gran guerra por lo menos sabrá que hay algo en el italiano que no ha conocido hasta ese momento...


De nuevo estaba frente al espejo, mirándome lo mejor que podía, cada detalle de mi rostro, en especial de mi mirada. Muchas personas se preguntaran el porqué de aquello o el porque me he fijado en mis ojos de una manera tan atenta si siempre he de tenerlos entrecerrados ocultando mi mirada.

¿Pero es qué nunca han pensado que hay algo que no deseo que vean en ella?

Suspiré de nuevo, frustrado me siento en una silla que esta frente al espejo esperando a que aparezca.

Allí esta, sonriendo de nuevo de esa forma como cada vez que desea decirme algo que no quiero escuchar. Suspiré, allí íbamos de nuevo, pero era necesario que quedáramos de acuerdo… la última vez que le había ignorado mi casa entró en crisis…

_**-Al parecer volvimos a quedarnos un largo tiempo con el alemán… ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que le dejes? –**_

Esa era una de las cosas más hirientes que pudiera decir, y él lo sabía pero aun así se lo decía de manera insistente cada vez que quería escucharle lo primero que debía de soportar era que se quejara de aquello.

-N-No… yo no quiero dejarle solo, le prometí que si me necesitaba yo estaría a su lado como su amigo Ve…-

De nuevo reía, como si le hubiera dicho algo para hacerlo, pero su mirada no era de puro felicidad, era algo cruel. A veces le podía tener más miedo a mi propio yo que a la sonrisa de Rusia…

_**-Creo que necesitas ayuda en esto. Después de todo es para lo que me has llamado ¿No es cierto?-**_

Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego se sentó en la misma silla que yo en la contraparte del espejo. Le miré algo ansioso por lo que fuera a decir.

_**-Empecemos por la primera decisión que hiciste al inicio de la guerra, el aliarte con él no puedo negarte que fue prometedor, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas con respecto al territorio y de lo único que parecía debíamos preocuparnos era que su líder loco se le ocurriera traicionarnos…Pero ahora que estamos a mitad o final de la misma, donde el estúpido americano se ha unido a la fiesta es donde todo se está cayendo… Debes de dejarle si no deseas que nuestra casa se llene de cadáveres por donde puedas mirar.-**_

Se había callado cuando notó que empecé a derramar una lágrima tras otra, no como las que usaba para decir que se terminaba la pasta o cuando me caía… de esas que me había prometido años atrás el no derramar de nuevo. Pero allí estaba haciéndolo otra vez.

-N-no… no quería que todo esto sucediera… yo solo deseaba estar a su lado-

La voz se estaba empezando a cortar, de mi garganta solo querían salir sollozos, pareció notar que sus palabras solo me hacían desear no escuchar más así que se acercó a mi lado, había veces, muy pocas a decir verdad, cuando se desidia a salir de su espejo y estar a mi lado. Le agradecía tanto su apoyo, sabía que sus palabras no eran para herirme en verdad ya que él también se sentiría igual de mal que yo.

Me levantó el rostro para limpiar mis lágrimas y hacerme ver que el mismo estaba llorando. Se sentó a mi lado para acomodar mi cabello y suspirar.

_**-A veces ni uno mismo puede creer que seamos la misma persona ¿No lo crees?... Yo tampoco deseo separarme de él, pero recuerda que nuestra obligación es ver por nuestra casa y los que viven en ella, no por nosotros…-**_

Esas palabras siempre me dolían, no pude evitar el seguir llorando un poco más hasta que volvió a hacer lo mismo.

_**-Si deseas poder ayudarle deberá de ser cuando todo haya caído, cuando la guerra termine ya que ambos sabemos el fin de todo esto aunque ellos deberían; o deben de estar más ciegos que nosotros… Recuerda, alguien debe de mantenerse en pie para poder ayudar a los demás a levantarse-**_

Estaba por abrazarme a él pero los pasos apresurados de mi hermano con dirección a la habitación me asustaron y él corrió al espejo volviendo a desaparecer. Suspiré y me levante del piso viendo como este azotaba la puerta con enojo al entrar mirándome como si algo fuera culpa mía.

Allí es cuando empezó a gritarme con cierta desesperación que las tropas en África de habían perdido, eso no estaba bien ya que eran una de nuestras pocas esperanzas… indudablemente todo se estaba viniendo abajo…

"_**Yo me haré cargo… solo déjame tomar el mando por un día y prometo que ya todo se resolverá así que confía en mi… sino ambos podremos perecer y tú lo sabes."**_

Me había dicho en susurros, suspiré mientras veía a Romano angustiado. Simplemente susurré un "Acepto" y allí es cuando perdí la noción de todo lo que me rodeaba…

Me encontraba en mi habitación, pero esta tenía todas las ventanas cerradas y entabladas, era muy extraño, mi equipaje estaba listo a un lado mío y mi hermano estaba por terminar de hablar por teléfono.

Le miré como pidiendo una explicación a todo lo que pasaba pero este solo evitó mis preguntas, algo estaba demasiado raro así que decidí encerrarme de nuevo a solas para volver a hablar con él y esta vez apareció con si quiera sentarme delante del espejo. Me miró y solo tardó unos segundos en empezarme a contar lo sucedido…

Mi rostro debía de estar desfigurado ya a esas alturas, no podía creer lo que había hecho… le había traicionado, había firmado un convenio con los aliados con mi hermano como cabecilla de todo, claro que parecía que él más que enojado estaba feliz por lo que yo le había insinuado de un manera descuidada y algo tonta. Uno nunca pensaría que lo había hecho a propósito…

Mis piernas temblaban cuando me contó aquello pero al igual que antes trató de tranquilizarme. Quiso decirme que aunque no estuviera allí como un aliado para Alemania aún lo estaría para Ludwig. Me explico el significado de la maleta que ni siquiera Romano sabía, el creía que huiría a una de las casas de alta seguridad pero de nuevo allí intervenía.

_**-Ya se lo mucho que podrías extrañarlo y si nos alejamos de él nos considerará enemigos siempre… por ello escaparemos a su lado, tal vez no sea una buena idea para Itaia pero nuestro hermano podrá con ello, con los aliados estará a salvo y nosotros podremos ir a su lado… ya que aunque yo debería de ver por nuestra casa creo que los dos le queremos demasiado para dejarle ¿No lo crees?-**_

Asentí, aún triste de haber hecho algo como ello, de haber firmado la sentencia para él… y sin poder decirle nada ya que en verdad me consideraría un traidor. Quise llorar de nuevo pero no me lo permití, si debía hacer aquello para salvar las vidas de mi casa y hasta de la suya lo haría… yo cargaría con el peso que pudiera…

Me encontraba en una casa escondida en el bosque, no se escuchaba ningún sonido de alrededor, ya había terminado de vendarme parte de brazo ya que la herida lo demandaba como tal. Cuando lo logré sonreí y no pude evitar dejar salir un "Ve" como siempre lo hacía. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui a la ventana en espera de que él volviera como cada noche para que estuviéramos juntos.

Aún recordaba la mirada de alivio y alegría que me había mostrado el día que fui a su casa con una pequeña maleta, me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho mientras me preguntaba si estaba bien. Me sentía culpable cada vez que maldecía a mi hermano por haber puesto en su contra a Italia a veces mirándome con cierto punto de lástima cuando se alegraba de que por lo menos yo estuviera a su lado diciéndome que en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaría de vuelta en casa.

De nuevo la culpa me ganaba, cuando se marchó al día siguiente destapé el espejo que estaba en la habitación que compartíamos. Esperé un poco de nuevo allí estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-¿Ves? Todo está saliendo como debe… lástima que no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar la guerra por nosotros mismos… sino nada de esto hubiera sido necesario-**_

Asiento mientras me encojo en una de los rincones de la habitación, recargando mi frente en mis rodillas trato de pensar en donde es que había fallado ya no le hacía caso a las palabras que mi contraparte estaba diciendo al parecer para elevarme el ánimo. Necesitaba pensar un poco y aunque fuera feliz al lado del alemán no podía hacer como si las heridas de su cuerpo no fueran incrementando, a él también debía de abrirle los ojos antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque me odiara debía de hacerlo por el bien de su mente y de su casa, no solo por él…

-Sabes… creo que necesitamos un nuevo plan-

Le había dejado tomar mi lugar de nuevo, pero esta vez haciéndole prometer que me dejaría ver que era lo que estaba pasando aunque no pudiera decir o hacer nada aunque lo deseara.

Así con el acuerdo hecho, me vestí con mi uniforme militar, esta vez no cargue mi bandera blanca sino una ballesta igual de larga, un arma de corta distancia y municiones además de un par de sogas y un kit de primeros auxilios.

Debería de ser suficiente para que Doitsu cayera…

Y así debía de cambiar, ahora no era quien lideraba sino mi contraparte, matando a quien se interpusiera buscando al alemán, cuando por fin le encontramos estaba muy mal herido, se sorprendió de verme y se asustó al notar como es que cargaba mi bandera sino un arma y mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre y no solo mía.

Por unos segundos vi su mirada con miedo e incertidumbre pero mi otra parte le había calmado mostrándole una sonrisa, después de todo ambos le queremos demasiado.

El alegaba que debía de volver al campo de batalla pero le había restringido con varias cuerdas, le alejé de su capital para empezar a curarle, parecía estar furioso pero no hice nada para liberarle, aunque quisiera no podía ya que no era yo quien tenía el control, cuando terminé le miré a los ojos, este parecía sorprendido de nuevo pero pude saber porque, en los suyos se reflejaban los propios cosa que él nunca había visto.

Mis labios se tocaron con los suyos de una manera lenta y suave.

"¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! Esto no era parte del plan…"

Se estaba saliendo de control, no se suponía que haría tal cosa, si el alemán de por si odiaba todo lo que respectaba a lo inmoral y fuera de su raza aria eso indudablemente le haría odiarme…

"_**Es que no has prestado suficiente atención cuando él te ve, no solo te quiere… te desea y eso lo aprovecharemos para mantenerle ocupado hasta que todo se derrumbe a final, así no lo sentirá en su propia carne…"**_

Y así sin poderme resistir empezamos un baile erótico en el que los gemidos y suspiros no se hacían esperar, no podía negar que todo aquello me encendía de gran manera, tanto tiempo deseándole de aquella manera y siempre restringido a si quiera robarle un beso cuando dormía a su lado por miedo a que me odiara.

Pero al parecer e que más lo disfrutaba era él, su vista nublada por el placer y su boca suspirando como indicando a que continuara deshaciéndome de la vestimenta de ambos mientras pasaba mis manos por todo su cuerpo. Me encantaba poderle sentir, esta vez no solo era mi contraparte quien actuaba sino que yo también. Él sabía que me moría por hacerlo y de una extraña forma el también deseaba de tomar el territorio alemán para sí.

Aunque a veces le decía que parara no le iba a hacer caso, a esas alturas ya estaba deseoso de poder probarle y de que este le hiciera suyo así que no se detendría. Le mostraría que los italianos no son de los que le huyeran al amor y la pasión que podían sentir.

Ya estaba hecho, se había anunciado la caída de las potencias y los aliados deseaban reclamar su premio a lo que simplemente sonreí con amargura, pocas veces lo hacía pero ese era el momento, aunque no me importaba demasiado en esos instantes, le tenía dentro de mí y su mirada simplemente estaba llena de deseo, todo dirigido a mí.

Él lo sabía y cuando por fin ambos habíamos terminado se acercó a mi lado y con dificultad me susurro un quedo "Como se esperaba…" comprendiendo que él también lo sabía desde hace un tiempo atrás. No pude evitar llorar y esta vez mi contraparte me acompañó tratando con ello de hacer que se perdonaran nuestros pecados.

_**-Pero aún seguimos vivos, que no se te olvide…-**_

Le había besado y empezó a vestirnos con una pequeña sonrisa en labios. A veces no entendía cómo podía pensar en lo negativo y de repente pasar a ser positivo… pero no me molestaba que a veces fuera así, después de todo ¿Cómo enojarme conmigo mismo?


End file.
